


May Your Days Be Merry And Bright

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Very mild season three spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe knows something is different when he wakes up on Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : free for all  
> Prompt: any, any, They finally have a white snowy Christmas

When he wakes up on Christmas morning, Joe knows right away something is different. At first, he can't put his finger on it, then it comes to him. He hasn't been woken up on Christmas morning by the sounds of excited children shrieking in years and years, yet today that's what's penetrated his slumber. Not his own children either, not even the grandchildren that he keeps teasing Barry and Iris about. No, these shrieks are coming from outside, the sound of the new next door neighbours' kids laughing and shouting. 

In his arms, Caitlin stirs, lifts her head from its pillow on his chest. She mumbles his name sleepily and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Go back to sleep," he whispers but a louder scream of pure joy from outside renders that an impossibility. 

"What was that?" Caitlin half sits up and the covers slip from around her shoulders down towards her waist. The view distracts Joe for a moment but it's a short lived one because she shivers, lies down again and presses herself closer to him. "God, it's freezing." 

Those words combined with the noises from outside make something click in Joe's brain and he stands, walks across the bedroom, heedless of the cold and peeks out through a crack in the curtains. Sure enough, the world has turned white overnight, thick fluffy white snow as far as the eye can see in every direction. Dark grey skies promise further flurries and, even as he watches, soft white flakes begin to drift down. 

"Joe?" Caitlin's voice is soft, curious and when he turns to her, there's a small smile on her face, like she's enjoying the view too. 

"It's snowing," he tells her and she blinks in surprise before scrambling out of bed, pausing after a step to pull the covers around her and bring them to the window with her. When she joins him, she holds out the blanket and he steps in beside her, lets her stand in front of him and he wraps the covers around them both. 

"A white Christmas." Her eyes are wide, almost reverent and he glances down at her, lifts one eyebrow. 

"This had nothing to do with you?" Because he remembers a different snowfall, a different Christmas, but she shakes her head. 

"Nope." She leans back against him, lets her head fall back against his shoulder. "Just a bit of Christmas magic." 

The words are corny; he says them anyway. "You're my Christmas magic." It's worth it though, for the way that she laughs, for the way that she turns to face him and brings her lips to his. 

And when they spend their Christmas Day snuggled in front of the fire, emerging for a quick walk before heading back to the same place they left, it's more than worth it.


End file.
